CastielDeanPie
by Blue Archer
Summary: Just a collection of one shot centered around Castiel Dean and Pie. Please Review
1. A Late Night

A late night

_Ring Ring RING!_

"WHAT" Dean snapped into the phone

"Sorry, did I do something wrong?" replied Castiel calmly

"Cas it's 3 in the morning"

"Sorry its just lilth has broken another seal and we can't clean up without your help."

"Where are you?"

"Outside"

"WHAT, why didn't you just come in?"

"Because you . . ."

"Never mind, just come in" Dean said exasperatedly. 3 second later he heard a rustle of wings and Castiel was inside the crappy motel

"Where's Sam?"Castiel asked

"In Montana working in a case with bobby."

"So we have the room all to our selves"

"It would appear so" Dean whispered suggestively

(insert magical time skip to morning)

Dean woke up and glanced over at the sexy angel next to him and sighed on content

"Hello" Cas said sleepily*

"G'morning" Dean replied "want some pie?"

*I don't think angels sleep but I don't care


	2. A Penny For Your Thoughts

A Penny For Your Thoughts

"One Day I am going to tell him" Dean thought and he stared at Castiel through the rear view mirror. "One Day."

"One day I am going to show him how much I care." Castiel thought as he watched Dean sleep.

"Doesn't he see how everything I do I do for him?" Castiel thought after Dean and him got in a fight

"Can't he tell that all my actions towards him are simply to show him how I feel?" Dean thought as Castiel walked away.

"I just want him to understand" Castiel thought "Because I love him"

"I need him to understand" Dean though "Because I think I love him"

Really short I know. These don't necessarily follow a particular order I just post what I write


	3. Dude, the pie

**Sam Pov **

Dean handed me the crisp 50 dollar bill

"I Swear if you forget the pie again, I will shoot you." Dean growled menacingly

"Oh I forgot the pie once, month ago"

**Dean Pov **

As Sam got out of the car I dent a silent prayer up to Castiel. A few second later a rustle of wings and Cas was in the back of the car.

"Hello Dean"

"Hey, Cas I think that it's time we told Sam"

"Okayyyy, tell him want exactly?" said a slightly confused Castiel

"About us"

"ohh" Sam choose that moment to walk out of the diner

"Hey Cas, what are you doing here?" Sam said while handing Dean the bag of food.

"Hello Sam, Dean and I . . ." but Sam didn't hear what Cas was trying to say

"DUDE WHERE"S THE PIE! I TOLD YOU NOT TO FORGET THE PIE"

"They didn't have any pie dean, how and I supposed to get something they don't have" replied Sam. As the fight got more heated the conversation between Cas and Dean slowly got forgotten, and that was okay with Castiel


	4. Forever

Castiel gently grasped Dean's Bloody hand. Dean was dying, quickly.

"Cas" Dean called out weakly

"Yes Dean"

"Stay with me"

"Of course" the good thing about having an angle as a boy friend was even if you died you can still be with each other for an eternity.

"Hey Cas can you do me a favor?"

"Of course

"When Sammy calls . . . Answer . . . Please"

"Of course"

"Castiel"

"Yes Dean"

"I just wanted to tell you, I . . . I . . ." at that moment Dean Winchester took his last breath.

"Love you" Dean finished his last word in a strangely familiar place.

"Castiel! Cas, Cas where are you?!"Dean shouts out. After a light rustle Dean heard a faint

"I'm right here" Dean turns around and embraces the angle tightly

"Now we have forever.


	5. Don't get Dean Started

Don't Get Dean Started

"Dean, how many types of pie are there?"Asked Castiel innocently

"Nooooooo!" Sam shouts in a foolish attempt to stop Dean before he gets started.

"Weeellllll . . ." Dean said slowly "there's apple pie, cherry pie, rhubarb pie, strawberry rhubarb pie, pumpkin pie, pecan pie, chocolate pie

(INSERT MAGICAL TIME SKIP 3 HOURS IN TO THE FUTURE)

Apple cinnamon pie, Blueberry pie, meat pie, boysenberry pie, marion berry pie, Math pi and I. . . think that's about it"

"oh my. . . that a lot of pie" Castiel said in awe "what's math pie"

"not again" Sam groans

"Pi is 3.141592653589793238462643383279502884197169399375 105820974944592307816406286 20899862803482534211706798214808651328230664709384 4609550582231725359408128481 11745028410270193852110555964462294895493038196442 8810975665933446128475648233 78678316527120190914564856692346034861045432664821 3393607260249141273724587006"

"why did I asked?" Castiel says exasperated as dean was still rambling the many digits of PI


End file.
